narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of the Bloodline: Way of the Shinobi
Assigned Ryuka then locked his eyes on a slightly scowling kid, and his face faded to a cooler one. "You want me to help teach this kid?" He mused. "Well...as long as Ryu does her part, I'll be fine with it." Kie's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! He doesn't even know what we're doing!" He protested, staring at Ean helplessly. "How can you be so sure?" Kie, how long have you known these two?" asked the older swordsman, rolling his eyes and remaining with his arms crossed. Kie deflated. "For five minutes..." Ean nodded his head. "That's right. And on top of that, you haven't even seen what they can do. So, there's no point in protesting about someone who can actually teach you more effectively than I or Sachi. And can't I just explain to them in about, say, two minutes?" he asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Teaching isn't the right word." A lazy-eyed Ryuka interrupted. Ean glanced at the dark haired man, "What would you prefer, beating it into him?" he asked sarcastically. "You may consider us your helpers or not," Ryuka retorted. "But as far as I'm concerned, the only thing Suzana and I are doing is baby-sitting." Kie's eyes shot into a glare. But apparently, he knew how to keep his trap shut. "I can do a lot to make sure you do more than baby-sitting, Ryuka. At least I know Suzana will be able to pull her own weight..." Ean said, looking to Suzana for support. He then redirected his eyes to the magenta haired boy in front of him, "Now, Kie, here is the plan I have for your training for the next three weeks: Each of us will teach you for one day, using each of our own styles. this will cycle until each of us has taught you and then we will all teach you for one day, then go back to the grind. as we get farther into it, we'll up the ante and move on to more advanced things, and my hope is that you have at least five different techniques that require chakra. Any Questions?" It was a moment before Kie gave in, his shoulders drooping slightly, and a defeated expression on his face. It was clear that he had no interest of training under Ryuka solely, but it was also apparent he had no other choice. "I guess not..." He muttered. Ean smiled, "Good. Now, if you want, I suggest you get the rest you need, just laze around or something, maybe get a little more acquainted with the others before your doom- I mean training," he said, motioning to the most recent additions to their party. Kie folded his arms across his chest, his face showing annoyance. "I shouldn't have to get acquainted. Miss Psychopath..." He nodded over towards Suzana. "And Mr. Cool..." He motioned towards Ryuka. "Have told me all I need to know." After a vein popped on "Miss Psychopath"'s forehead, Ean stepped between her and the boy, saying "Kie, gettign to know your teacher is an extremely important part of the training process. I heavily suggest that you get to know them," he said, and then quickly stepping up to the boy and grabbing him by the collar, "And when I say 'heavily suggest' I mean you will get to know them. Got it?" he said, in a cold and dark tone, his unwavering eyes all the more threatening. A sweatdrop appeared down Kie's face, as he slowly nodded. It was bad enough having one Guardian nearly chopping his head off. He didn't need another. "Relax..." Ryuka allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I'm sure this'll be a great team..." He couldn't help but look over at Suzana. "Right, Ryu?" Suzana still had her obviously fake smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, I think it would be too," she said, hiding her clenched fists behind her back. "Good, it's settled!" Ryuka's eyes formed into the upside-down U shape once again, which fit his own smile. Behind them, however, was the other blonde, staring at her new "partners" as if they had just jumped off a cliff, came back up, and asked to do it again with stones tied to their backs. Ean stepped over to her while Ryuka and Suzana began chatting with Kie, and he asked "So, what do the prospects look like?" She leaned over, a skeptical look on their face. "They look like they're about to kill each other..." She whispered. Eans smirked, "That seems about as close to the truth as you can get..." The Book Night time fell quickly. Strangely however, no one was asleep, although the magenta-haired boy looked like he would fall on his face any minute. His movements now resembled that of a drunk, commonly staggering and having to lean against walls for support. What was worse was that he was subjected to the amusement of the people around him. Every bit of it. Ean was chuckling deeply now, a sign he was deeply amused by the young boy's antics. "Kie, try to touch your toes while walking," he said, seeing if he could get the groggy teen-ager to fall for a suggestion that was obviously a trick. "F...fuck you...." The boy snapped weakly, attempting to take two-dignity filled steps forward. However, he tripped over the first step, falling face-first. Pain shot through his nose, signaling possible breakage. "OW!" Sachi was sitting in the sleepy-spectator fashion once again, staring over at him indifferently. Then, she simply got off her perch on the rock. "All right, this is getting boring." She muttered, looking over at both the Uchiha and Ryu. She pushed down the shock that, despite their previous "disagreement", they were sitting right beside each other. Would this work after all? Ean lay down in disappointment of his plan's failure, saying "What do you suggest we do, Sachi? Take turns punching the kid in the face until he actually falls asleep?" he asked, drawling as he pulled his mask over his eyes to shield them from the light of the fire they had built in place of the blinding light of the crystals, melting the snowfall around their camp and dimly illuminating the nearest crystals. Sachi allowed a small shrug to come across her shoulders. "It could work..." She replied sagely, bending over and lying on her back right beside Ean, hands behind her neck in a usual relaxed fashion. "You're too late...." Kie's muffled voice retorted, although the slight pain could still be heard. "I just broke my nose." Ryuka snickered at the seeming declaration. "Congratulations." He replied, leaning against the rock with his own hands behind his head. Ean said from under the metal mask, "Someone please heal the kid's face so we can get back to being bored please..." "You're looking forward to that?" Sachi cocked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head off to the side to look at him. The swordsman removed the mask from atop his head and sat up slightly, his eyes tired and cynical on top of being ruthlessly as-a-matter-of-fact. "It's late, and when I'm bred I sleep easily, and when I sleep I'm not bored anymore. There's absolutely nothing to do, and I can't exactly train because if I did that I might wake up the crystals. None of us have a form of entertainment right now, so we're all just sitting here waiting for the rest of us to fall asleep, and I'm too tired for sex and I'm sure you're not in the mood either way," he said firmly, explaining the situation as if she wasn't in the same cave as he was. "Oh, shut up." The blonde grumbled, turning herself away from him and closing her eyes. "I'm not desperate, you cold-hearted bastard." She made sure to emphasize her words carefully, to make her point clear. Out of nowhere, the ice master was sitting next to her, his face in her ear, whispering quietly so they were the only ones in on the conversation, "I didn't say you were desperate, but I did say it takes a bit to turn you on..." She couldn't help the involuntary shudder that went down her spine, as his breath tickled the inside of her ear. But she bit back a gasp, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "And what exactly would be that 'bit'?" She whispered, her former and calmer tone replacing her irritated one. He was practically breathing in her ear now, his breath warm and steady, "I don't think i have a need to describe that to you..." he whispered, his hand sliding up to her waist. Suddenly a loud voice shouted "Ean, I have my mask, do you want to make a porno or not??" the blond's arm waving her Guardian's captain's mask in the air above her head. "Shit!...." Sachi hissed between her teeth, grabbing the ear Ean had just blown on in pain. She sucked in a breath, hoping the sensitivity in her ear would fade. "That is just what I need... a headache in the morning..." She thought irritatedly. Ean, on the other hand, blushed like he had never blushed before. "If you didn't want to catch a glimpse, then go away! Or aren't you curious as to how sex is supposed to go? I'd think that with Mr. Incestuous as your cousin, you'd have at least gotten some from him..." he retorted, backing away from Sachi as he yelled back. Suzana had a vein pop on her head, her voice deathly angry now. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you he is not incestuous!!" she screamed, throwing her mask on the ground, its pearlescent surface remaining unscratched or unmarred from the rocky soil. Apparently for the Joukai, this was a perfect time to look mature. He slowly got up from his spot on the floor, puffed in his chest, took on a more serious expression, and spoke. "Hey! Can't you children save the fighting for the bad guys?!" At this loud remark, The adults stopped their arguing, and they all turned their heads towards the young man who interrupted their hot headed-ness. "I mean, if we keep on arguing like this, none of us is gonna have much energy for tomorrow." He continued, ignoring the abrupt silence. "It's best if we all go to sleep now and worry about whatever incest crap you're spewin' later. Besides..." He looked over their shoulders. "Sachi-san looks like she's about to smack a biatch." He mused, grinning. As soon as Ean heard Kie's last sentence he instinctively ducked as fast as humanly possible out of relative harm's way, off the rock and back near the fire. His eyes were slightly worried in the sense that he was being chased by a prehistoric cave-bear, and when he heard a snicker escape from Suzana's mouth he turned and glared a famous look he reserved for special targets. Whatever Sachi's mood had been before Ean's sudden actions, they had now faded away. A cocked eyebrow and a slight frown was aimed at his direction, but her tender ear was still cupped by one hand. "You have a really bad sense of reflex, you know that?" She asked bluntly, with slight amusement. Ean's face again comically fell, his head sliding down to his shoulders in chagrin, "I don't know about you, but dying from losing my head because I got slapped does not seem like an ideal death to me..." he said, sitting down where he had before the whole explosion occurred. "Besides... There's no point in not playing it safe, is there?" Sachi looked at her hand casually. "I...don't hit that hard....do I?" She asked, feinting an unsure tone. Suzana, who was preoccupied with her mask, offered "Sachi-san, I haven't even fought you or even been attacked by you and I can tell that Ean isn't being silly," she said, cleaning off her mask and checking the readings on the interior of the pearl-like device. Sachi's smirk turned into a good-natured smile, her eyes squinting shut. She allowed a light chuckle to leave her lips. "Don't worry, Ean. I'll only start hitting you when you're acting stupid." Ean was about to make his own remark when Suzana talked over him, his mouth half open, "I'd be careful about that wording Sachi-san... Ean can be really stupid sometimes," she said, with an immediate "I am not!" from The swordsman she was referring to. "Oh!" Kie interrupted once again, putting up a fist in front of him and smirking. "Well, then, you're thoroughly screwed." The icy glare was turned on the young boy who unwittingly opened his mouth, "If some''one doesn't shut their mouth, I'm not going to be the only one who's screwed," he muttered, just loud enough for the boy to hear him. Kie blinked twice, then waved his hands in front of him frantically. "W-what are you saying, Ean?!" He stammered. "I don't swing that way!" Ean growled angrily, pointing to Sachi as an example, "If I'm gay, then who is that??" he asked, his voice growing more and more irritated with every word that escaped his throat. A scoff came from Kie's mouth, as he put his hands on his hips. "Ok, you're ''bi, then." He countered, rolling his eyes. "Oh, Lord...." Sachi whispered, putting her face in her palm in exasperation. Ean remained in his seat, his expression fading into a cooler one, "It is often said that children repeat what they have been told over and over again during their lives to other people..." he said, a devilish smirk growing on his face as he lay down again, shutting his eyes. "Wha...." Kie's eyes widened, before they squinted at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ean chuckled warmly, picking up his mask again and placing it over his eyes, "Oh, nothing Kie, it's nothing. Heheh..." Kie made an attempt to scoff, folding his arms in a poutish manner. "Tch. Whatever..." He sat down beside a sleeping Ryuka, positioned in the same manner. There were many mintues of silence, the only sound supplied by the breathing of the two men and eventually the three males and the crackle of the fire, occasionally a small pop would raw the only two left awake back to earth as they sat on opposite sides of the fire. Suzana looked like she was thinking about something, and hard. She eventually looked up at Sachi, who, upon noticing the other's gaze fixed upon her, tilted her head intriguingly. Suzana asked "Sachi... How long have you known Ean and why are you so close to him?" Sachi was a bit taken back at the removal of the "-san" suffix Suzana had usually addressed her with. But she chose to pull one tuft of hair back, so her expression was more visible to the other woman. "Before I answer..." She replied. "Why do you ask?" Her voice was not hostile, but instead polite, expressing mild curiosity. Suzana stood up, hesitant to sit down next to Sachi, standing where she had been sitting. "Well, as you may have noticed, Ean can be... well... almost literally, a bit cold. From what I've seen of him back at the visits I paid to the headquarters, he was never happy, only small smiles and fake laughs, often alone in his office or walking by himself to the gates to leave for a job somewhere. It made me sad to see one of my friends like that... And eventually I drew the conclusion that he hadn't found anyone for himself. But you seem to have changed that, strangely, and I want to know how, or why..." she explained, her voice trailing off into the infinite darkness that ended their small realm, with a campfire for a sun. Sachi remained silent for a moment, her expression looking slightly downcast and thoughtful. "I can't really say. I never had been good with explaining these types of things..." She said softly. "But I can tell you this.... it took time." She took in a breath, as if considering her words carefully. "Time for us to know one another.... to understand each other a bit more. If I have to say at least one reason, why though, it would be because he shared my pain." Suzana moved over to the other side of the fire, now blocking the light from reaching Sachi. "...Pain? What on earth could you be talking about?" Sachi turned her head away from the older blonde, a small smile on her face. "He had told me a while back. Long ago, when he was still living in his village, everyone he knew constantly surrounded him. And yet, at the same time, they were simply strangers to him, passing by. His existence was rarely acknowledged, or realized. I could only guess how heavy the burden was, at least back then...." Suzana's eyes fell to the ground, and she turned away also, "Yes... He told us about... about that too... Gaston, and Jenifer, and me... and Lydean... We couldn't figure it out either, he was so tough back then, we couldn't figure out why he was so hard hit by that..." "It was because of simply that: he had suffered true loneliness. Although you're breathing, and your heart's beating in your chest... with no one around to see that, it's the same as being dead." Suzana was speechless for the next few moments, and then looked Sachi in the eyes. The look was sad, depressing, yet understanding and somehow optimistic. She slowly stepped around the fire, back to her spot on the ground, sitting down again before staring into the fire. She spoke quietly, difficult to hear over the fire, "If he doesn't come back... I want you to make sure he's alright... for me and everyone else back home... can you do that for me?" Sachi slowly turned her head towards the other blonde, her usual unreadable expression passing over her face once again. Then, a small smile passed over her face, as she nodded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure of it." She replied softly. Suzana's expression went from her strained, saddened one to a more solemn and calm one, her eyes averting to the fire again. After a few moment, she leaned back, her head on her arm, getting some sleep. Sachi sighed, putting herself back into a prostrate position on the ground. One arm was under the side that she was lying on, and she herself was facing Ean once more. Slowly, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into unconsciousness once more. Five Rings It was morning. Not that they could tell. Only because there was a clock in Ean's mask could they know what time of day it was. With that, he released the freezing spell on the cave, bringing the light and foliage back into a springtime mood, all fresh and green again. After the exhaustive release of the spell, the swordsman sat down where he had slept, next to the blond woman he had slept next to for the last month. He looked around, actually taking time to appreciate the location that they were staying in, before it was most likely marred and destroyed by their training which was to take place that day. The sound of snoring came across his ears, signaling that both Sachi and Kie had not woken up yet. Ryuka, however, was wide awake, although still in the sleeping position he had sat in. Continuing to ponder, Ean sat in a relaxed position, not noticing that he wasn't the only one awake. He seemed to realize something, and picked up his mask, pressing a button or two on the inside of the metal, a small click sounding each time. Ryuka tilted his neck in several directions, in order to see if he had put a crink in it while sleeping. "Something up, Ean-san?" He asked politely. Ean looked up to see the Uchiha on his back but awake. "Ah, good morning Ryuka... I think I've found a way to teach Kie without creating my own plan..." he said, still fiddling with his mask. "Really, now?" Ryuka slowly pulled himself up on his feet, stretching out his muscles. "I had assumed you had all of this planned out...." Ean continued to concentrate on the mask, only offering "Nope. I had no idea what I was going to do to train the punk. But now I do," after selecting a few items and rummaging through images, he found a document that was titled "Way Of Two Heavens". Ean then turned to Ryuka, looking at him with curiosity in his eyes, "Tell me, have you ever heard of a man by the name of Miyamoto Musashi?" Ryuka shook his head. "I can't say I have. Who is he?" He asked.